


it doesn't have your initials on it

by sirfeit



Series: bad endings 'verse [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirfeit/pseuds/sirfeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pike kills lincoln. octavia is upset.</p><p>(originally titled 'it was not your fault but mine')</p>
            </blockquote>





	it doesn't have your initials on it

**Author's Note:**

> i also like writing nice things where everybody is happy
> 
> edit: this is not one of those things

He waits too long. He waits too long, and he goes to training with Bryan, and he watches Bellamy out of the corner of his eye, watches how his hands shake. He follows along; he sees Bellamy plead for mercy for the rest of the Grounders, and he says nothing, he does nothing.

It rains, a kind of half-rain over Arkadia, and he watches as they shoot Lincoln on his knees, as the blood from his brain pools into the water at his feet; as the same thing happens to Sinclair, to Kane; listens to Bellamy’s intake of breath. And nobody does anything about it. Arkadia is tearing itself apart from the inside, and he will watch it happen, because he was _nervous,_ because he _wasn’t ready,_ because of a million reasons he will rationalize to himself —

And afterwards, he comes into Pike’s office, and Pike is weary because he just killed three men, and he says, “Mr. Murphy _,_ ” and Murphy says, “That’s me,” and he raises the gun he took from Bellamy and there’s no time for Pike to react. He shoots Pike in the head, in the throat, and then again, in the chest, mirroring the three lives Pike just took. And then he does it again: presses his knee into Pike’s stomach, hacks at the skin of his throat until he is twice certain that Charles Pike is dead.

His hands are covered in blood. It’s very warm, across his skin. Nobody sees him.

In the end, it was easy. There was no reason to wait.

He doesn’t wash his hands. He goes to Octavia.

Octavia is alone. She says: “You were too late,” and there’s this sudden — he should not have come to her. He should have left, while he still could. 

He says, “I know,” because? He knows. What would he do if Emori were dead? He is not Octavia, and cannot guess, but he can understand. He remembers her lips over his, nothing more than a distraction: how she reminds him of her brother: she is not the kind of girl that he is meant to love. She is wild: vicious. 

But Lincoln loved her. 

She takes his gun from his unresisting fingers, and maybe he should try harder? But the only road at the end of this is Polis, and he has no guarantee that anything will be any different there. “I’m sorry,” he says.

“Ha,” she says, which. Fair. Fair. “Get on your knees,” she says.

“That’s not necessary,” he says. “You don’t have to —“

She steps closer to him, and he flinches, and he — drops to his knees.

“I told you,” she says, and — her hand is on his shoulder, and her grip is strong, and.

She uses his knife.

**Author's Note:**

> i think about things a lot
> 
> sometimes i think 'what if *this* thing had happened instead of the thing that did' and then i write it and Here We Are
> 
> also, like, she did warn him
> 
> haha okay i would appreciate yr comments and/or kudos and/or potential suggestions of more Bad Endings stuff


End file.
